


Ginger Did It Backwards and In High Heels

by Liondragon (Sameshima_Shuzumi)



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Acceptance, Discrimination, Gen, Podfic Welcome, Pre-Iron Man 1, Prompt Fill, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trans Character, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, prose, remix welcome, transvengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sameshima_Shuzumi/pseuds/Liondragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AMAB Pepper. Transitions.</p><p>Written for <a href="http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/20763.html?thread=51740955#t51740955">Avengers Kink Meme</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ginger Did It Backwards and In High Heels

Pepper is absolutely certain she's going to be fired the moment she walks through the door. She got over her shock at being plucked out of the uneasy home that was Stark Industries Central Accounting — and used her hefty signing bonus, and the company conference in Kansai, to have the final surgery stateside.

She's sure, because she's skilled at social nuance (it's been _necessary_ ), and she knows Mr. Stane signed off on her because she didn't look like Tony Stark's type, which among men was rumored to be blond and built or dark and lean. She was neither.

She is most definitely not.

It's better this way, striding into the Malibu residence to present herself to two strangers instead of the exacting gazes of the entire Accounting Department. She'll be fired; but she was hired because she stuck her neck out when no one else could. It's a waste of her talents to be Tony Stark's babysitter, and it would have been a waste not to buy what she needed with the king's ransom in her accounts.

It's a beautiful building. She corrects the house computer, which she prepped for, establishing what feels like an immediate rapport. They compare notes. 

She rounds the corner. 

"Good morning, Mr. Stane, Mr. Stark. R&D would like to sign off on the micro-component patents. You have an eleven o'clock informal meeting with the Washington lobby, and an eight o'clock formal dinner with Mrs. Lang-Xiu and friends."

Obadiah Stane looks thunderous.

Tony Stark swings his chair around, once, twice. He takes in that the coltish reed of a boy is gone and Pepper is here in her sleek Dara Lamb jacket and lipstick-red Louboutins.

" _There_ you are," says Tony Stark.

Pepper's heart stutters. "Mr. Stark."

The acute gaze turns impish. (He's got her now.) "Ms Potts. Love the shoes."  
   
   
 

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the anon OP, the nonnie I chatted with, another nonnie, bradygirl_12, alafaye, and mishagirl for their kind comments and support. Doing my best to do right by trans Pepper, let me know if there are concerns.  
> Title is famous quote about Ginger Rogers. Trendy designers are period (yes friends, the mid-2000s are a period.)
> 
> The thing is, canon? Leans to Stane knowing and Tony being oblivious. Me @ original post: Can I just say after re-watching, this might actually work inversed, because here's Tony starting the movie out with "Good God, you're a woman!" and there's Obie creepily telling Pepper that Tony has no idea what an extraordinary woman she is, right as she's holding the files implicating him. If someone were to do this in canon, Tony might be the insensitive jerk and Obie the supportive colleague. WHICH IS SO CREEPY.  
> Again, I hope someone picks any of this up, cause sadly it ain't gonna be me.


End file.
